


A LAZY NIGHT STROLL,

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond - Springtime Ficlets [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't on the job description...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LAZY NIGHT STROLL,

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Word prompt: HUNGER  
> Photo prompt: LIGHT ON THE ROAD AT NIGHT BEHIND TREES  
> Verse(s): BTVS  
> Rating: PG  
>  **  
> **

One in the morning; Again. I couldn’t sleep when I was a kid at night. My parents got quickly tired of the routine. I did too. Late night TV saved both of us. Becoming the slayer does not help the sleeping schedule, but now I can write for the worst of them…

Four in the morning; Almost. Two vamps tonight. Two monsters dusted.

Six in the morning; Alive. The hunger is alive, my mind is elated, my body is kicking.

Another day is welcoming Faith...

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Springtime Ficlets:**  
>  http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum//showthread.php?t=3234
> 
> The purpose of this contest is to write 10 ficlets (each of 50 to 500 words) in one month. The contest starts on March 1st and end on March 31st, 2008. You can post your ficlet as you finish them or wait and post them all at the same time. Out of the ten required ficlets, two to five can be crossovers but all must be related to the Whedonverse somehow.  
> You will have a choice of 15 words and 15 photos as prompts. Each of your ficlet will need to prominently display how your prompt inspired your work. In any case, you only need to pick ten words and ten photos.  
>  **Here are the 15 words used as prompts:**  
>  Seduction, Slutty, Truth or lies, Destiny, Sinner, Regret, Hunger, Magical, Drunk, Jealousy, Power, Acceptance, Dream, Dance, Temptation


End file.
